My Heba
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Heba never found life easy with fellow slave and secret lover Atem. But when Atem is sold and says a better life is going to come to him Heba can only hope for the best. Yugicanbesexy's twin fanfic. Ratings may go up, depends how I feel.
1. Chapter 1

**My Heba**

Chapter one: Station: part one

"*Don't let me go,  
don't let me die…*"

"Sing louder boy!" said the master behind me

I tried not to sob as I sung as loud as I could. The master liked me to sing to him whenever he needed me for the night.

I was so glad in that second that I couldn't see him or anyone else. I had been born blind and small and weak, the rank of a slave no better than a rat or dog.

I was pushed down once more as he finished with me. He pushed me down and stood up quietly with and turned away from me as I lay on the floor with sweat on my body and other things. I took the long red cloak that I had to wear to show I was used for bondage.

"You may go now" he said still with his back to me

"Yes sir" I whispered standing and wrapping the cloak around me like a blanket. I swayed a little and ran from the room. I hated the smell, feel and heat of the room even before I became a bondage slave.

I had become his bondage slave two months ago, the old one no longer amused the master and he needed a new one and I was chosen. I have no idea why maybe because I was the youngest. But I dreaded it every time he asked for me.

I knew the way back to the shed where the other slaves were kept even in this state and hour. I knew it so well was because I was born here and could walk around with confidence. But I still now and again bump into thing.

I was bumping into things now like logs or stone, each time I fell on the hard cold ground I only wanted to get there sooner. I began to feel for the door of the shed but I found them. I knew it was them because they were painted, apparently red? Anyway I found the doors.

Using all my strength I pushed them open and ran into the room. I counted to myself seven bunks until I found his.

I ran over to the bunk and was silent for a second, just checking it was his and I hadn't miscounted or he had moved in the last hour, he hadn't. I grabbed at him and began to cry hard "Atem, wake up please."

Atem turned over and looked at me. "Heba?" he whispered sitting up and taking me up into his bunk. "How was it?" he asked shakily.

"It hurts" I whispered against his chest.

Atem meant so much to me; he had been brought here two months ago and I was uninterested at first but he persisted.

"Heba everything will be okay" he whispered kissing me gently.

I sobbed gently against him trying to get my act back together. Atem kissed my neck and picked up my arm so he could kiss the bruise on that. I could hear him let out a cry as he looked at me, I knew he blamed himself for this because he did nothing.

An hour ago he was helping me get ready for this night by helping me put on the appropriate clothes for a person in my percussion. We hadn't spoken because I knew he was dead against it, but what could he do? We were just slaves.

"Did he hurt you anywhere?" he asked shakily

I nodded still crying.

"Where?" he asked

I took his hand and placed it on my abdomen, flinching a little despite myself.

He lent down and kissed me there. I hadn't expected this so I squeaked a little in surprise. I nearly fell off the bunk, but Atem caught me just in time. He pulled me forward into a hug and rocked me backwards and forwards trying to sooth me.

I managed to chock out the last of my tears and whispered "We should go back to sleep."

He nodded and lay back bring me with him. I smiled enjoying being in his arms. I enjoyed being with him full stop. Atem put his arms around me and cuddled me close. I nuzzled up to him and felt his face with my finger tips to see what he looked like. I did this sometimes whenever I became impatient with my blindness. I could make a map now of his face I had done it so many times. Yes there were his large eyes with the long wire like lashes that went out for miles until I came to his small paint brush stroked eyebrows. I traced his eyebrows to his forehead where I could feel the top of his nose; I moved my fingers down to the long slop of his nose. Then the lips, my favourite part, Atem had wonderful lips. They seemed perfect to me. I felt him take my hand and kissed it. I giggled happily at this.

You wouldn't think that if you had seen how we met.

**~::~**

***Two months ago***

I felt around in the ground for the potatoes I was supposed to find in the field. I could hear the young mistress Anzu moan how they had bad slaves "I mean father they are all over the age of sixty expect Heba who's blind" she whined to him. I knew what she was getting at; she wanted a slave all to herself at night. She took after her father a lot.

"Don't worry Anzu" he said dotingly "I've come into some money and I think I can afford younger slaves and I think you might like one." He said as if his dog had just had puppies and she could have the first pick.

I glared and dug my hands into the soil again pulling up roots and rocks as well as potatoes angrily. Even before I became the master's bondage slave I hated them.

Well after that a few days later while we were sleeping I heard the wheels of a cart and the door was opened. I sat up along with the other slaves in confusion with what was going on and so early in the morning.

The slave master Malik entered with a new slave "Listen up!" he called to us "The master has bought a new slave, he will be treated the same as you scum. If there are any complaints than please keep them to yourself." He yelled letting the new slave go.

We were all silent for a long second time as the new slave stood and looked at us all. Most of us particularly those of us who were over fifty grumbled and went back to sleep. I felt like doing the same I was going to have to go back into the field in a few hours and I wanted as much sleep as possible.

Some of the slaves were looking at the new one but I didn't care. The person wasn't going anywhere. But then I felt a stare on me. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Who's there?" I whispered uneasily.

"No one" said the voice. Then added "Can you please look at me" he sounded annoyed.

"I don't know where you are" I said moving my hands around looking for them.

"Oh" said the voice thoughtfully just realising that I was blind.

"Well what do you want?" I asked still uneasy about this person.

"I can't find where my bunk is"

"It doesn't matter just pick a free one. There are plenty of free ones." I explained turned over in the bunk to get back to sleep.

"Thank you… what's your name?"

I yawned and whispered before falling asleep "Heba"

"I'm Atem" he said, I'm sure if I had been more awake that I would have noticed that he sounded a little bit of interest.

But at that time I didn't care, but I would.

We were woken early as usual the next morning and like the others I made my way to the fields to pick the potatoes again I could sense Atem following me very carefully to make sure he was following me. This half annoyed me half endeared me.

He made himself sit next to me as we began to root around for potatoes. "Heba I can't find any" he said Atem smoothly.

"You have to really look" I said smiling as I buried my hands into the dirt and rooting around for the smooth spuds. I found two immediately.

"How can you find them if your blind?" he asked me.

"You don't have to see them to find them" I answered "And please be quiet we can't be seen talking together." I whispered.

He didn't speak to me for the rest of the day.

"He likes you" said Mai smiling. Mai was the slightly older than me and also a slave, before I was the masters bondage slave she was. Mai and I were shaky friends which were mostly made up of the fact that we were the same age but that was the only thing we had in common.

"Who?" I asked looking around.

"Atem" she said "He's been watching you all the time we've been in here."

"Get off!" I cried "You know perfectly well that he's for Anzu Mai!"

"Hey if I had a handsome guy watching me like that I wouldn't care about that bitch and what she thought!"

"I'm not like you Mai" I squeaked embarrassed because he might hear us.

"Yeah I forgot, you're all clean and pure Heba!" she giggled

I pouted angrily and jumped off her bunk to move back to mine. I could feel Atem still stare on me. Then I snapped, I walked over to him and said slowly "What is your problem?" I asked him

"What?" he asked

"Please just stop staring at me!" I asked "I can tell don't think I can't, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"HEBA!" Malik yelled at me from behind.

I turned to him.

"The master wishes to see you" he said taking my arm and leading away.

I couldn't hear Atem anymore I guess I might have upsetted him or scared him. I'll apologues later, I suppose. But what could the master want with me? I did nothing wrong but I'll know soon

**To be Continued…**

**Review me! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heba**

Chapter one: Station: part two

I was thrown in front of the master five minutes later. Malik grabbed my hair and forced my head up so the master could look at me. "Is this the slave you wanted?" he asked him

"Yes he's the one"

"Do you want him tonight?" he asked

"Yes I would" said the master slowly taking my face watching me squirms. I blinked my eyes to keep the tears away; I knew what he meant and what he wanted.

"Yes sir" said Malik taking me away from the master. The second we were out of the room Malik grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall "Right, you are going to be the master's new bondage slave, you are going to be happy and grateful for this and not make me look bad!" he said warningly.

I nodded helplessly, what else could I do?

"Good" he said dropping me "Now get back to the bunk house. I'll get you in a few hours."

I stood a walked back in a trance. Now that I look back I think I was in some sort of shock or something like that. I walked back to the bunk house. I walked inside and sat on my bunk and took the netting that we had to put up in the summer to keep mosquitoes away. I wrapped in around the bunk because I didn't want anybody to see me.

Many people guessed what I had just been told and kept out of my way. I have no recollection of what happened later, I just turned off afterwards.

But I think a few hours later I felt Malik poke me "Get up" he whispered. I stood and put on the red cape to show I was the master's bondage slave.

I followed Malik but Atem told me later that he was still awake and watching.

I don't want to go into my first night as a bondage slave all I remember is that it hurt. That was of the many times that I was used in that way.

After that I stumbled back into the barn. It hurt to walk back but I had to get used to it but until then I had to walk back sniffling and crying. I wish and wanted to stop but it was impossible.

I pushed the door open and walked over to the first clear bunk and pulled myself shakily I began sobbing hard to myself.

"Heba?" I jumped when I heard Atem's voice awake at this hour.

"Yes?" I whispered shakily sitting up gently.

"Are you alright?"

I sniffed and shook my head. Atem walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I moved away. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Then after a while "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I nodded feeling new tears.

He sighed and stood and walked away.

"Don't go" I whispered sadly too quiet to be heard "Please" I still didn't trust him but any company is better than no company. When I couldn't hear him I lay back down.

Just as I was trying to get back to sleep I heard him coming back. He heard him carrying something heavy and finding it difficult. "Right" he whispered "I've got some water to sooth the pain" I nodded. He nodded too and I'm certain he smiled. I felt him unhook the cape and pull it off me. That was a relief.

Then he loosened my top and pulled it off but kept the rest of me alone. Then I heard him take a sponge and began in slow circular movements began to clean me. When he wanted me to turn over so he could do my front he poked me gently and so I turned on to my back.

He started first with the bruises trying to untense my muscles. "Something tells me you've seen and done this before" I whispered smiling a little.

"Well when you have been bought a few times because of your face and muscles you pick up a few things" he explained reflexing the sponge

I nodded "Mai said you were quite handsome" I whispered blushing.

He chuckled and moved on to the next bruise.

I bit my lip and sat up a little "Listen I'm sorry for having a go at you earlier."

"It's okay" said Atem "I was possibly freaking you out with staring at you like that"

"Well it is when you know someone is watching you and you don't know who"

He nodded and put the sponge back on me, I could sense it was slower this time.

"Someone is enjoying this aren't they?" I said smugly sitting up.

"Well…" said Atem quietly

"Atem!" I said sternly to get a fast answer.

"Well you are a pretty little thing" he said quietly

"Even the eyes?" I said nervously taking my top from off the floor and putting it back on.

"Especially the eyes" he whispered

I blushed sitting up "Can I just see what you look like?" I whispered

"What?"

"You saw me let me see you" I said taking his face and beginning to feel his face for the first time. He seemed confused by the way his mouth was shaped. I giggled happily as and began to check the rest of his face. I blushed as I felt his perfect face realising the extent of his beauty. No wonder Anzu was so pleased with him. "They're right" I whispered embarrassed "You are quite handsome"

"Thanks" he whispered taking my hand.

I blushed and smiled at him. Before whatever was going to happen next happened I heard Malik hit the door to show he was coming in. "Atem get back to your bunk before Malik sees you than he'll whip us both"

Atem was gone before I had even finished the sentence but I didn't care, I just lay down and pretended to be asleep so Malik would think I was asleep, I hope Atem would do the same thing but he was smart so I didn't worry.

**~::~ **

That was how I and Atem met.

We became closer over the weeks to the extent that I think I was in love with him.

"Atem" I whispered after I had just felt his face.

"Yes Heba?" he whispered back still holding me close in his arms

"I think I'm in love with you" I whispered as quietly as possibly.

I'm sure he smiled at that and he whispered "And I love you"

"I guessed. With the amount of times you kiss me and hug me" I said putting my head on his chest

He chuckled and cuddled me closer. "Atem, what was your life like before you met me?" I asked suddenly.

Atem was silent for a second than spoke "I was a slave in the palace of the pharaoh" he said quietly.

"What did you do?" I asked unfazed

"I was his personal slave, nothing special" he said stroking my arm.

"What was it like?" I asked curiously

"Very pretty, the pharaoh was very stricked though."

"I guess your right" I whispered closing my eyes contentedly

"I prefer it here anyway with you" he whispered putting his face against my hair.

"Thanks" I whispered quietly "Night Atem" I whispered falling asleep against him

Atem pulled the blanket around us both "Good night Heba" he whispered back to me.

I remember thinking that I had never been this happy before in my life in this second and that things would get so much better from now on. When I looked back I couldn't believe how wrong I was. My real journey was only just beginning…

**Review me please! I'm begging!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Heba**

Chapter two: Trouble and Sold

"How long have you been blind?" asked Atem four months later to me.

"Most of my life" I whispered lying on his chest

"What does that mean?"

I sighed, I usually didn't like speaking about it but I felt confident enough to tell Atem. "I became blind after someone made me blind." I whispered

"Who?" asked Atem sitting up a little to look at me better.

"I don't know Atem" I confessed truthily

"Who?" he repeated again a little sterner.

"Atem it was years ago" I whispered trying to doge the question.

"Heba please I want to help" he said softer trying to get my confidence.

I moistened my lips "Okay, when I was five I think I was sitting somewhere and a man about my age now came in with something shiny in his hand and then it over powered me and made me look at it and my eyes hurt than darkness and I've never seen anything again."

"What did this man look like?" he asked after a while

"I can remember black eyes and white hair" I whispered "And that's it."

Atem nodded slowly and placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and gently nuzzled him.

That was the first time I noticed Atem's need of protecting me. He wasn't a control freak; he just wanted me to be safe. It never helped him that I was blind and small, he instantly thought I was fragile and breakable which was always annoying but at the time it felt nice to feel loved and cared about.

But there was still one problem that existed; we were still used as bondage slaves. Atem was starting to be given to Anzu most night and I often was used by the master. Atem never talked to me about it even now but the most he said about it was one night when I was trying to help him get out of his bondage uniform "Heba" he whispered getting his breath together and resting his face on my leg "I thought that if I imagined it was you it wouldn't feel like I was betraying you but it didn't work"

I sighed smiling and put my hands in his hair and stroked it "Think how I feel, I've done it more times than you"

"Don't Heba" he said sitting up "I can't bare it" he whispered, I could hear he was close to tears "It's just your so little and I can't help you."

"Atem don't worry about me. I don't mind anyway and what can you do, we are just slaves." I whispered dishearten. He nodded; he knew I was speaking the truth. But I could still hear him cry a little as he kissed a bruise on my leg that I had got on one of my nights. "Atem please don't cry" I whispered desperately feeling tears going down my face.

"I promise no one will hurt you like this again." He whispered

"That's impossible" I chuckled slightly uneasy.

Atem didn't answer which made me even more uneasy. To keep him calm I laid down next to him and cuddled up to him which I knew could soften him. It seemed to work because he put his arms around me and began stroking my hair.

I should have confronted him then and there but I didn't, if I had then maybe it might never have happened, maybe even none of the stuff that happened later might not have happened. Who knows?

**~::~**

I managed to clip on the red cape on me. Atem tonight wasn't helping me for some reason. I stood and walked up to him "I'll see you later" I whispered trying to be happy for him. He didn't answer.

I sighed Atem was sulking; I hoped he stopped when I returned.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door, nervous as usual.

It opened and Malik pulled me inside. "Don't mess this up" he whispered as usual "Or else I'll cut your ears off" That was the usual threat and I barely noticed it now.

I walked passed to the bedroom and pushed the door open. Using the cape I covered my arms in hope that might put him off. "On the bed" I heard him order. He sounded wild so I guessed he was drunk, just my luck!

I walked to the bed and sat on it. I felt the master begin to loosen the clothes and push me down on the bed. I gulped this was the part where I usually wanted to beg him not to do it but I had to force back the pleas.

I felt him begin to bite my neck which was usual; he did it to possibly to get complete control over me. I squeaked because it hurt a lot.

He didn't care at all. I stared upwards to the ceiling waiting for it to be over. Then came the sex itself I couldn't it back now, I screamed a little in pain. It was a little scream but the master hit me and shouted "shut up idiot!" he yelled.

I stopped and lay back whispering "Ow" whenever it hurt. I whispered it a lot. I felt tears in my eyes and they ran. None of this was unusual I usually did this but this isn't a usual night.

Just as the first tear went down my cheek the master was suddenly pulled off my. I sat up confused and looked around. I could hear and sense a struggle.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Atem?" I asked confused

"Heba run!" Atem yelled at me while he struggled with the master.

I stood pulled my clothes on and ran back to the bunk house. Once I got there I ran to the bunk and covered myself with the blankets waiting to wake up from this nightmare. "Atem how could you so stupid?" I asked angrily and helplessly.

Atem never returned to the bunk house. I stayed up all night waiting for him hoping that he might come back in any second after being whipped or something like that. But I knew that he had attacked the master which meant he would be sold.

The next day in the early hours of the morning Malik came into the bunk house and pulled me out by the hair. "Did you have anything to do with the attack on the master last night?" he asked his face right up close to my face.

I shook my head.

"Really because you were there." he asked suspiciously

I shook my head again. It was incredibly cowardly but I was technically true.

Malik nodded slowly and pushed me away. "Get out of my sight." He growled and I ran away quickly.

**~::~**

I had to find Atem. All I wanted was to know was that he wasn't dead.

I knew though where he was. There at the edge of the potato field was a shed full of tools, spuds and other weapons Malik could use to make us work faster.

This I guessed was where Atem was.

When everyone was asleep I snuck out that evening and walked to it. It took me a while to find it but I persevered and found the shed. I went down on my knees and leant against the wall slash door and put my ear against the cold wood.

Someone was breathing on the other side. "Atem?" I called quietly but loud enough to hear. No answer "Atem" I called louder.

"Heba?" said the voice

"Yes Atem" I whispered feeling tears in my eyes. "Oh Atem why did you do it?" I asked putting my hand on the shed.

"I don't know Heba. I followed you because I was worried. I never wanted to hurt him. It's just the sound of you in pain, something snapped. All I wanted to do was to keep you safe."

"Atem" I whispered feeling my tears finally spilling out of my eyes. I wanted him to come out of nowhere and to cuddle me and whisper that he would help me and look after me. But he couldn't and I knew that.

I felt a weight on the other side of the wall I was leaning against. "Heba I am so sorry" Atem said his voice so close to me but not enough to touch.

I sniffed hard and shivered in the cold.

"Heba please don't cry" he whispered to me

"I'm sorry Atem" I whispered sniffing and wiping my eyes and nose. "Who will you be sold to?" I asked trembling.

"I don't know" said Atem absentmindedly moving around inside "I'm hoping that Anzu will shift her fat weight and ask her father to give me to a friend."

I nodded slowly; I had to keep my hopes up. "Atem you have made me so happy" I whispered smiling now even though I wasn't over my crying.

"I know Heba" Atem said moving objects around in the shed.

I stayed silent than I heard him moving boxes away from a small hole on my side of the wall, a hole just big enough for a visitor to enter.

Thank goodness for my small size otherwise I would never have fitted into the hole. The second I found myself on the floor of the dusty dirty shed Atem scooped me up into his arms. I welcomed the hug anytime.

We stayed there for so long. I remember falling asleep against my "stupid" Atem. "Your hopeless Atem" I whispered nearly fast asleep "Utterly hopeless" I smiled.

Atem put his face against me and smiled whispering "I know" kissing me on the forehead. He then cradled me in his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder and that's how I slept.

I knew very well that I would have to leave in the morning and by the time I woke up later I knew Atem would be sold and I would not see him for a while if ever. But I didn't care at that moment.

"I love you Atem" I whispered

"I love you Heba" Atem whispered he sounded asleep.

**Review me please!**

**Thank you by the way alexanimelvr and Monkey Girl xD for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Heba**

Chapter three: Hope

I put my hands into the mud again. It was wetter because it had been raining. Atem had left six months ago and I missed him so much.

"I wish I knew where Atem was" I whispered not for the first time. When I was woken in the morning by Atem, he was poking me gently and whispering that I should leave. I didn't want to in the hope that I might be able to go with him but I knew in a million years that would never happen.

One good thing though Atem did was he stopped me being used for bondage by the master.

It wasn't worth it though; I'd rather be a bondage slave for ten people if I could hear Atem again.

"Keep picking those potatoes all of you!" shouted Malik behind me.

I pretended to work faster but I was really faking it.

**~::~**

I sat on the bunk wrapped up in the blanket because it was cold outside. This is the time where I missed Atem the most. If he was still here I would go over to his bunk or he would come over to me and put his arms around me. That was better than any blanket in the world. Than we would lie down and I would fall asleep with my head on his chest.

"You!" I jumped and turned to sense Malik pointing at me "The master needs you to stay in here tomorrow all day"

I was surprised to say the least and curious "Why?" I whispered.

"Don't argue" he snapped.

I looked down what choice did I have?

**~::~ **

I have never been so bored in my life. The bunk door was locked and the other slaves were outside. But for some reason there was no work today, I heard.

I could hear though outside so I knew very well what was happening.

A friend of the master was coming to stay for a night. Of course nothing interesting but I still wondered why? That I thought of something.

Atem might have been sold to this master. My heart leaped with joy the possibility to seeing Atem again!

"But don't get too excited" said a voice in my head "You don't even know if Atem is with him"

I went down like a lead balloon. I was right of course Atem might not even be here or not. "I bet I'll never see him again" I whispered fighting the tears.

Atem was the only person who really cared about me, I never knew my parents and I was just part of the furniture here. Poor little blind Heba.

"Poor little blind Heba" I whispered belittled

**~::~ **

It was late at night now. The slaves hadn't come back yet so I guessed it was going to be here for a long time by myself.

Maybe not…

After I could sense the night had fallen I heard the lock being rattled. I jumped at first but I guessed it was Malik or one of the slaves "Does this mean I can come out now?" I asked.

No answer.

The door way creaked open. "Who's there?" I called, but I already knew. The way the person walked stepping on the ground with no worry and not putting all his weight on his heal. Atem.

"Atem?" I called hopefully

"Hello Heba" he whispered appearing in front of me and taking my face.

I was so happy to be with him again. "How did you find me?" I whispered happily.

"My new master wanted to see yours and took me" he whispered hugging me closely

"I missed you so much" I whispered happily putting my arms around his neck.

"Heba" he said taking my arms off his neck "I'm so sorry for what happened" he whispered "I lost it and I just wanted and I thought at the time I had to protect you. I followed you there and I stayed outside, than he was obviously began hurting you I couldn't take it."

"Atem I never blamed you and I understand" I whispered getting my arms free and putting them around him again.

Atem didn't care this time and stayed in place as I hugged him closely laying my head on his shoulder. "You have such boney shoulders" I commented.

"Not boney, wide" Atem corrected but I could tell he was smiling. I raised my hand and felt his face feeling his firm features. He was just as handsome as I remembered, possibly even handsomer. If that was possible.

"Heba I've got some news" he whispered suddenly taking my hand away and sitting my forward. "I might be becoming free soon"

"What?" I asked stunned. "How?"

"I can't tell you" he whispered his voice unable to contain his joy. "But if it does happen I'll come here and get you"

"You're crazy or pulling a cruel trick" I cried desperately, he could not ever be telling the truth

"I'm not" he said still holding my hands

"Yes but I still can't see why?"

"Let's just say some unexpected luck has come my way" he whispered kissing my hands gently.

"Atem if you can leave than just go don't worry about me"

"Heba if I get free all I want is to be with you and anyway it will be a while until I will get free."

"Why?" I whispered trying to back away

"Something's need to be proven and sorted" he muttered.

I sighed letting it go "Why do you even want me?" I whispered rubbing my eyes to stop the tears.

"Heba" he whispered taking me into his arms "You're beautiful, kind, caring, patient and you have wonderful eyes" he whispered to me.

I smiled and nodded. "I love you" I whispered happily hugging him back. "And you did stop him from hurting me" I whispered deciding to tell him.

Atem nodded than suddenly whispered "Heba have you ever had any sex that felt good?"

I shook my head "Have you?" I whispered innocent of what he was getting at.

"I'm planning to" he whispered slowly "Are you?"

That when it hit home. I thought slowly and wondered. Curiosity was what made me whisper "Yes".

Atem began kissing my neck passionately. I lay down and waited for it to start.

Atem kissed my face and began to fiddle with my clothes. I put my arms around his neck and hung on to him like a monkey hanging onto an only branch that would save it from falling into the sea. I knew that if I let go of him I would lose him and never find him again.

Atem pulled my arms off his neck and pinned them to the bed so that I was spread flat. Atem kissed me properly on the lips and I kissed back.

I felt his tongue lick my lips open and he was in my mouth. I tried not to chock as his tongue felt my many white teeth like an oyster feeling it's pearl.

I needed air so I moved back away from him and took a large gulp of air. Atem chuckled and licked my neck. I moaned in pleasure.

Atem than put his body on mind, I didn't even realise, Atem was like a huge warm blanket on me. I pulled his arms around my cold shoulders hoping I didn't cut off his blood in his veins. He didn't move his arms.

Atem was done with my neck which had been licked clean. One hand came free as he began to pull my clothes off. I began to shiver waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen.

Atem chuckled and began to get his own clothes off. Than I was against smooth skin that was like polished wood. My hands slid easily down his strong arms feeling every relaxed muscle.

Atem put his face against my chest as though this was pleasing to him. I immediately stopped but Atem took my hand and kissed it tenderly.

I lay down again feeling tiered already. I had never had sex this long waiting or the person trying to relax ever single muscle in my body. Atem took his weight off me again. I knew this was it. "I'll try and be gentle" he whispered in my ear.

I didn't move as I felt him move his face away.

Atem became lost for I while. "Atem?" I called in case he had left and this was one big joke. I suddenly felt him in the most sensitive place.

I gasped in unbelievable pleasure. Whatever he was doing it was the most beautiful thing that had happened to me.

Sex had only been painful and duty but never this pleasurable. Then I think he started thrusting.

I let out a long unclean moan letting my mouth open. Atem's gentle hands went on my prickly skin smoothing it down. "So soft" he whispered kissing my hip. I gasped as his lips pricked a place that had never been touched before by another.

The thrusts got faster and faster and I wanted it faster still right to the way of hyperspace.

Atem leaned down so that he was on me again. I put my arm around his back against his smooth shoulder blades in case I lost him again.

He didn't move again, even though my week little arms couldn't possibly keep his titanic body still.

I moaned again as an especially pleasurable thrust went through me. I suddenly gasped as I felt myself let go. I blushed hard and tried to get away from him from embarrassment. Atem felt me leave and grabbed me back growling playfully.

"Atem" I whispered blushing smiling happily.

"What?" he whispered back purring loudly and laid his face on my chest.

I giggled and laid back. Atem began thrusting again. I gasped as he pushed hard. It was so wonderful I could barely breathe.

Atem gasped and collapsed on me. I didn't even care my skin was tingling so much.

I listen to his breathing above me and his slowing down heart beat next to me. I giggled every time his breathing tickled my skin and moved my large hair. Atem moved his face into my hair kissing it lightly.

"Don't leave" I whispered delicately against him.

Atem rolled off me and pulled the blankets around us and cradled me close to him.

I never moved and breathed hard. "I love you so much"

"Oh Heba" Atem whispered kissing me again "And I love you"

I nuzzled up to him settling against his chest.

I smiled and closed my eyes falling asleep.

I knew that he would be gone when I awoke.

I knew to stop suspicion he would make look like he was never there.

I knew that it would be days even weeks before I would ever see him again.

But I didn't care at the time all I wanted was to sleep and keep this moment forever.

And that was the last time I was with Atem for such a long time.

**Review me! Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Heba**

Chapter 4: Beginning of my Journey 

I waited for Atem for weeks that seemed to go on for years.

"Atem will come" I muttered every day.

He had to. I was expecting a lot of him but it was my only hope.

"He's never coming back Heba" Mai said trying to let me down lightly. But I refused to give up.

"Atem promised, Mai. And he never breaks his promises"

"Heba!" she sighed giving up.

Everyone knew by now but I never cared.

Sometimes I would have sort of dreams of Atem coming back and taking me to a place where everything sounded beautiful and peaceful. But I could for some reason never be sure that's what Atem wanted and he would always sound so upset whenever we talked. Then he would always waste away into nothing and I would be alone again.

Other nights or even days I would imagine that Atem's so happy with his new life that he forgot all about me and was happy with his own life. Others he would come back and I was old and couldn't go with him.

But I still waited for him to come.

I wondered often where Atem would take me if I ever got past the doubt of him coming back for me at all. If ever that I did imagine it I would often be outside and at first I would forget where I am but so I would have to explore.

Then almost immediately I would find a small house with smooth walls that might have been painted. It had a straw roof that prickled and dark windows I'm sure, I can remember just about a house like that in a small book I liked to look at before I lost my sight.

Atem would always than appear. He would remind me and would hold me close as I put my hands onto his face.

That's when it would get too real.

It was a fantasy and like most fantasies it wouldn't go away.

The days became wetter and we mostly stayed inside because the barn with the doors tightly bolted and two loafs of bread beginning given for us all to share in the middle of the day. We all got a handful of bread each, well that's what I got anyway.

This was enough for us all to go mad. At least outside there was stuff to do like attending to the crops or The Master, but in here there was nothing to do other than just count the bread crumbs.

I most of the time just sat and looked into space thinking to myself until I lost touch with what is reality. This is how I came up with most of my visions of Atem returning.

I don't have many memories of these times when we were stuck in the barn for goodness knows how long.

This whole time when on for either two weeks or two months, I have debates with myself on both time frames. The only way to count the day was when the master called for his new bondage slave every night but I lost count how many times he called for her.

I always found it strange that the master had taken the same bondage slave twice. I should have dug deeper into that and maybe I might have adverted what happened next.

Once the rain stopped we were expected to carry on with our duties outside. It was deafly cold and the dew was everywhere, it made my fingers numb.

I kept my mouth shut, I could already feel Malik's stare on me.

I never felt his stare lift, I sometimes wondered that anyone one ever found out about me and Atem's night together. I could hear whispers for the rest of my time there but I never thought anything of it.

That night Malik was keeping an extra eye on me as I finished with the other slaves.

"Heba" he called to me suddenly. I turned and walked towards him trying to show no fear.

Malik waited impatiently for me. When I finally came up to him only then did he speak. "Heba there's been some rumours that you under the Master's nose slept with another slave, is this true or false?" he asked his face right up close to mine so that I could smell his breath.

I step back but I was grabbed and pulled forward. "Well?" he shouted.

I gulped and nodded slowly.

I was suddenly struck across the face; I landed on the ground in a heap. "You know what happens if you are caught planning to run away with Atem if he ever came back for you" Malik spat "Without the Master's permission"

I knew. If a slave is caught planning to run away from its home than the master may punish those slaves however he wants. But one question haunted me in that second "How did you find out?" I asked weakly sitting myself up.

"Your little friend Mai told us" he said triumphantly "She had her suspicions from the start"

"What?" I whispered that was what hurt the most.

"They said they would free me" Mai suddenly whispered appearing into my line of hearing.

"Oh yes about that" Malik said suddenly smug "We lied about that? You didn't think we would lay off a good capable breeder like you did we?"

"What! But we had a deal! I'd cough about Heba and that Atem and you set me free."

"Sorry Toots!" said Malik taking me away by the hair.

"Heba I am so sorry!" she yelled at me. I could hear the sorrow in her voice but I still looked away. I have often looked for Mai and wanted to tell her that I do forgive her but I haven't found her yet. I still have sleepless nights feeling awful for being so cold to her.

I was locked in the same shack Atem was on the last night. Only this time there was no way to get in or out.

This was strange to say the least. I leaned against the wall of the shed and listened to what happening outside.

The master was with Malik and they seemed to be speaking to each other.

"Have you done what I ordered?" asked the master to Malik.

"Yes" Malik answered obediently.

"Is the slave in there?"

"Yes"

"Has the equipment been removed from the shed?"

"Yes"

"Good. Burn it"

"What?" Malik cried shocked.

"This slave needs to be made an example of and this is the best way to do it!"

"No" I whispered. Then I tried to scream louder "NO! PLEASE!" I shouted hitting the sides of the shed.

The sound of crackling wood filled my ears and so did panic. "Malik please don't" I sobbed hitting the walls harder.

I could smell smoke now and I only tried to hit the walls harder.

"Let me out" I shouted one last time. It didn't work. I began to look for another escape.

I remembered the hole where I visited Atem. I moved around the floor in a circle feeling the walls for the small opening. The sound of fire was louder now.

I found a hole but it had been boarded up. I began trying to break it but I could barely breathe now. I didn't want to die like that. But I still gave up.

I lay down on the floor waiting for me to black out. I think that I might have died there if it wasn't for the voice I heard in my head suddenly. "Heba reach for your life" it whispered. I was sure it was Atem next to me or I might have been hallucinating, either way I found strength in my legs and I gave the boarded up part , either way I found strength in my legs and I gave the boarded up part , either way I found strength in my legs and I gave the boarded up part of the shed and gave it the hardest kick I could manage.

The boards gave into my kicks and collapsed. I sat up and pulled myself out of the shed feeling the cool fresh air on me.

I took a few deep breaths in the cool night air.

I didn't have long to rest when I got to my feet and ran into the night as fast as I could.

And so my Journey began.

**Review me I know it's been a long time**


End file.
